


Say it!

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Adventures in our New Digs [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Post Secret Chamber Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John insists he say it first...</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcus_aquila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcus_aquila/gifts).



> I have a lot of work ahead of me if I am going to make up for 'Woe' :) hope this helps ease some of the anguish!
> 
> This has mutated into something completely different from what I first envisioned...

“Why exactly do we have two separate bedrooms?” Rodney questioned as he strode into John’s room.

John looked up from his book to see the other man pouting petulantly at him, “Because Rodney,” he started, swinging his legs off the bed as he sat up, laying the book down next to him. “If we want this to actually work we have to ease into it; and sharing a bed every night is not easing into anything but trouble.”

“But we’ve spent lots of nights just sleeping next to each other,” the scientist whined.

“Rodney,” John said on a sigh as he stood, “this is different.”

“We went more than a month once, sleeping next to each other and no sex whatsoever!” Rodney continued as if John hadn’t spoken.

“When was that?” John asked, because he truly could not remember them going so long without sex of any kind, and surprised that Rodney did.

“In our fourth year,” he stated confidently, “we were almost at thirty-eight days and then you ended up in the infirmary. And after you got out, we had celebratory sex of course!”

John smiled at the other man as he cupped his face, “You counted, you actually counted how many days we went without sex and yet slept together.” Leaning in he murmured against Rodney’s lips, “Say it…”

Rodney brought his hands up to rest on John’s hips and tried to tilt his head, stopped by the hold John had on him. “Say what exactly? That I counted the days? Uhm I suppose I did but not on purpose or anything. I didn’t suddenly think to myself that I should start counting the days-“

“Rodney!” John said sharply, “Say. It!”

“I I don’t know what it is you want me to say!” he panicked, breath coming faster as he tried to move but was held tight by John. “We went almost thirty-eight days without sex but still slept together during our fourth year on Atlantis?”

John huffed and released him, turning away. “Never mind . . .”

“John please,” Rodney begged, tugging on the man, “I’m not good with this relationship stuff, you have to help me! I can’t read your mind. Please John, what is it you wanted me to say?” When John still did not turn to look at him or speak, Rodney dropped his forehead on John’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that I’m no good at this stuff but I do love you John. You-“

Rodney suddenly found himself wrapped up in a tight embrace which didn’t last long enough before John was cupping his face again. “I love you too Rodney,” he said softly before leaning in and kissing him.

Rodney brought his arms up around John’s neck and pulled him closer as he tilted his head for a better angle and parted his lips for the questing tongue. Pulling apart Rodney asked breathlessly, “Did the city move for you too?”

Chuckling, John made to comment when the city actually moved beneath their feet, tapping his radio he asked, “Chuck what’s going on?”

_”I’m not too sure Colonel-“_

“We’re on our way!” he responded quickly before tapping his radio again. Rodney had already dashed to his room to fetch his tablet and John quickly put on his tac vest and holstered his gun. 

He met Rodney at the door; stopping him before he could rush out and said, “Guess we’ll have to continue where we left off later,” and then leaned in brushing his lips against the other man’s, smiling when he pulled away at the sight of Rodney blushing.

Rodney nodded decisively as they pulled apart, and then they were rushing off ready to do whatever necessary to protect their home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost two days later, after the latest crisis had been diverted, that they returned to their quarters. Both of them a little banged up and a lot exhausted; having worked non-stop to find a solution.

Without even discussing it they both headed towards John’s room with Rodney only pausing long enough to place his tablet onto the counter near the front door. Sleep had won out over everything else and they were soon collapsing onto the bed fully clothed, toeing off their boots and curling up together.

John flung an arm over Rodney and nosed at the hair on the back of his head muttering sleepily, “Say it.”

Rodney sighed, threading his fingers through John’s and pulling his arm tighter around him. “Love you,” he mumbled as he drifted off.

John kissed the nape of his neck lightly before responding with an ‘I love you too’, taking longer to fall asleep. When he did eventually drift off, it was to the feel of Rodney’s heart beneath his hand and the sound of Rodney’s gentle snores.

\---

Hours later, after they had slept and showered and ate, Rodney was sitting at what John called a breakfast nook while John lounged on the couch - both of them working on their reports.

“Rodney?” John called growing bored, but the only response he received was a hum. Closing his laptop, he stood and stretched before moving to drape himself over Rodney. “I’m pretty sure there was something we had to be doing,” he whispered into the scientist’s ear, resting his hands on firm thighs and gave them a squeeze; Rodney froze, blinking rapidly as his breathing became laboured.

John grinned as he slid his hands up, brushing his thumbs over Rodney’s clothed cock. “Something involving me and you getting naked,” he crooned as he nuzzled behind the scientist’s ear. “If you hurry, I might even let you take the lead-”

Rodney slammed his laptop closed and was pushing back against John before he’d even finished his sentence. Once he was on his feet, he grabbed a fistful of John’s t-shirt and dragged him towards the bedroom, all the while muttering about how Woolsey could wait for his damn report.


	3. Chapter 3

“Say it,” John demanded as he gripped Rodney’s tac vest, holding him close.

Rodney glared, “No, I’m not saying it and I’m not leaving you here. There is more than enough time for me to fix the jumper’s cloak and convert it to a shield, and then we can all leave together!”

Shaking his head John replied, “Ronon, Lorne and the others are still out there Rodney! I need you to get these people to the jumper and gate back to Atlantis. I’ll cause a distraction to give you a chance at getting away but you need to leave now!”

“But John,” the scientist whined.

“Look at them,” he snarled turning Rodney so that he could see the Genii civilians huddled together, “Look at them Rodney! They’re afraid and you’re their only hope of getting out of here safely. I need you to do this!”

Rodney turned wide, scared eyes to him, “If you’re sure I can do this . . . then okay.”

John nodded before turning to the Genii, speaking loudly, “Doctor McKay here is going to get all of you out of here safely! You’re going to have to move quickly and quietly, so I’m going to need some adults to carry the small children. Get ready to leave!”

John turned back to Rodney, “Once I leave, give me three minutes to get into position and then leave out of the back door. Use your gun only if you have to. Once you’re in the jumper, wait for the explosion before taking off and then get the hell out of here!”

Rodney had paled and his hands shook as he unclipped the P90 from his vest and held it out to John, “I’ll use my handgun, you’ll probably need it more than me.” John nodded as he took the gun, tucking the spare ammo Rodney handed to him in his vest. Rodney took a deep breath to calm himself before saying quietly, “I love you John, please be careful.”

John glanced up at him, features softening, but before he could respond they heard voices coming from outside causing everybody to quiet down. John moved silently to a window and peeked out; there were two soldiers walking past headed towards the centre of the cluster of buildings. He turned to look at Rodney, pointed at his watch and then held up three fingers before slipping out of the door and following the men. 

Rodney turned around slowly; the civilians were standing together in a group, all of the small children now held by an adult. Moving towards the back door, Rodney motioned for them to move closer to him, and then they waited for the three minutes to pass.

\---

John was the last person through the gate, P90 held in his left hand while his right clutched at his side. Rodney rushed towards him, and not caring about who was watching, threw his arms around him. 

John turned his face into Rodney’s neck, mumbling, “I love you too Rodney.”


	4. Chapter 4

John tossed Rodney’s t-shirt over his shoulder as he grinned down at the scientist, slowly lifting his own t-shirt up and then off before tossing it too. Rodney reached up and pulled John down to him, pressing their mouths together in a harsh kiss before sucking his lower lip into his mouth and nibbling on it. John groaned as he stretched out over Rodney, rubbing their chests together. Rodney released his lip to giggle at the ticklish sensation of John’s chest hair, only to gasp when a thumbnail grazed over one of his nipples.

John chuckled as he smoothed his hands down Rodney’s chest, causing the scientist to arch up into him before purring into his ear, “Say it.”

Rodney tensed and then pushed John off him and scrambled to his feet, “What the hell is your problem?”

“What?” John asked confused, getting up off the bed and moving towards the other man who backed away from him visibly angry. “What are you talking about Rodney?”

“You,” he shouted, hands fluttering about in John’s direction, “Is there a reason you can’t tell me that you love me first? Or must you make me say it before you can!”

John stilled and when he spoke his voice was hard, “I am not the one who denied their feelings. I am not the one who scoffed at the very thought that there could be love between us. I am not the one who nearly stayed on Earth to mar-“

Rodney had darted forward and placed his fingers over John’s mouth to stop him from talking. “Please don’t say it John,” he begged, staring into his eyes. Dropping his hand, Rodney stepped back and wrapped his arms around himself, staring at the ground. “You're right John, I did all of those things and I am so sorry.”

John stared at the man before him and his heart ached at the knowledge that he had caused Rodney to look so unhappy. Closing the distance between them, he tilted Rodney’s face up until their eyes caught. “I love you Rodney,” he managed to get past the lump in his throat.

Rodney’s eyes filled with tears as he reached up and held John’s hand over his cheek nuzzling into it never once breaking eye contact. “I love you too John.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, errors are my own... 
> 
> I love comments of all shapes and sizes so feel free to leave me some! ^_^


End file.
